


Investigation

by electrasjewel



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other, that's the fic, this is literally my favorite 5ds duo in Mount Massive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrasjewel/pseuds/electrasjewel
Summary: Ushio and Mikage are summoned to Mount Massive to investigate and search for a missing journalist





	Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover I made in 2014 that's never getting finished
> 
> There might be traces of shipping in this as I was huge shipper of Mikage/Ushio back then
> 
> And there might be odd phrases & errors, not to mention timeline doesn't add up, this is just a mess. 
> 
> Spoiler: They do meet Trager and my boy gets mutilated but they never have the pleasure of seeing wallrider, too busy getting out of there
> 
> That's is if I had written that part :^)

The sound of the engine was the only that could be heard at the moment. Car was parked near the big mansion-like house, in front of caisson. It was night, very dark night, that foreshadowed storm, heavy rain and thunder. It wasn't possible to see very far without nightvision goggles. In the car, that was by the way SUV, sat woman and a man, who both tried to look beyond their vehicle's glass. Young woman, who's age was at least 20 years old, sat at the man's right side, holding a file from their work. The Man, who sat behind the steering wheel, was a bit older than the woman, 30 at the most. He also was about head taller than her. ”Are we going there, then?” the woman whispered, little bit unsure, though she remembered what their mission was. She took piece of paper from the file, while her companion answered: ”That's the place. Adress is at least right.” He got a nice, low voice. Man turned towards the backseats and took out his pistol, bullets and some other things like that. Woman sighed before she read the paper once again.

 

Their mission, as it read on the paper, was to find a journalist named Miles Upshur, who had gone missing near the asylum couple days ago. Mikage and Ushio were chosen to the duty because, at least to their boss, they were the best pair in policeforces. They were meant to get inside the building and investigate what had happened to the journalist and possibly escorting him out of the building. If he wasn't found alive, they were ordered to took photos of his corpse for proof. Report didn't say was the place completely safe, so the pair had dedicated to take some extra equipment with them, just in case.

 

Mikage sighed once again, to calm herself down,before she put the paper and the file away and charged her pistol. The pair glanced at each other, raised their guns and nodded to one another before they exited their car. Sound of the car's doors rang way too loudly in quiet yard. Both decided to look inside little booth near the gates. Gatekeeper's booth was dark and quiet, when they peeked inside. Mikage looked the way of the asylum, or at least where she thought it was. ”You coming?” was heard from little bit away from her. Ushio's voice got tantalizing tone. ”I'm coming, i'm coming.” bluehaired woman mumbled and once she reached him, pushed him a bit.

 

Mental hospital was spooky, being abandoned for years, and it was decayed from many places. The yard was enormous and you couldn't see it all because of the darkness. They wandered for good while, getting lost in the progress, before they found the main entrance. Both were extremely cautious and got their hands on the doorknobs. Pair communicated silently and they tried their doorknobs. ”Locked, should've known.” Ushio mumbled and gazed around to find another way inside. ”Maybe there's a window somewhere that's open, so we can get inside through it.” Mikage suggested. Pair dedicated to follow asylum's facade, until they found scaffolding which lead to open window.

 

”Ladies first” Ushio joked, and bowed towards the window. ”You just can't take this situation seriously, can you.” bluehaired woman snorted, but still went first to towards the window, trying not to fall towards the underlying blackness. Woman quickly peeked to her right to make sure that her companion was coming close by. He had focused look, probably because he didn't want to fall and hurt himself.

 

Once she arrived to the window, Mikage raised again her pistol, if she had to defend herself. She carefully peeked inside, seeing silouettes of a desk and cabinet in the back of the room. She didn't notice any movement so it was safe to enter. She gracefully swinged herself inside. She immedietly started to investigate the room, finding an old file about one of the many patients of this place. She heard quiet noice behind her that told her that her companion had entered the room. She glanced at him couple times to see what the man was doing and continued reading. There wasn't anything important in the file, other than treatments of how the patients were treated. 

 

The room was deadsilent and dark, so silent it could be ringing in your ears. Pair dedicated to continue forward when they found out that there weren't anything else useful in the room. Because both of them didn't know what kind of dangers awaited for them, they opened the door with caution. Both being both sides of the door, they nodded to one another before one of them opening the door really slowly and they both peeked their heads to the hallway, guns ready. On their right side there was big drawer, so they couldn't go that way. On the left side there was drawer too, but with a little space inbetween, so you could squeece through. 

 

Mikage scanned the hallway for a while, before whispering to Ushio ”We could squeece through there.” Upon hearing her voice, he turned his head and looked over her hair futher into the hallway. ”I guess then we are going there.” he simply answered. 

Even if it was about little distance, the place was really creeping her out. Lighting of the place was making it to feel scary and distressing. If Mikage would have been here alone, she would already feel unsafe and scared. The fact that there was someone with her, made her feel a lot calmer. 

After squeezing through, the pair continued their way futher into hallway. The door to their right suddenly slammed shut, like someone had closed it from the other side startling Mikage. When she calmed down, she turned to peek to the room on their right, while Ushio tried the door. ”Locked..” the man muttered to himself and turned towards Mikage. She was already making her way into the another room.

First thing that they saw in the room were two soda machines. They glowed their light into the room, along with ceiling light. Both of them noticed big trail of blood, that lead into air shaft. Blood was also slowly dripping from the ceiling and air shaft, which barlike hatch was open, was letting out creaking noises. 

 

Mikage stepped little bit closer to bloodtrail, being careful not to step on it. ”Is that... real blood?” she whispered, little bit worried. ”Of course it's not, it's currantjuice.” the man joked. ”Seeing it doesn't make it any easier.” the woman whispered, totally ignoring her companions joke. She didn't want to fight with her partner about this. She had never liked seeing blood, it made her feel sick. Not that much that she would faint or puke, but it still did. Maybe it was a good thing, she didn't want to be heartless if she one day saw someone bleeding. 

”This room seems like a dead end... so vent is the only way to proceed?” Mikage thought logically to herself and gazed into the air shaft. ”You have the permission to go first then.” man beside him mumbled. Bluehaired woman lifted her head in surprise, like she had forgotten that someone else was in the room with her, so she hadn't expected and answer. Upon realizing what he had said, Mikage rolled her eyes and answered a bit louder than she meant to: ”You would just look my butt as we'd go.” and glared at the man, little bit more accusingly than se originally meant. Ushio blushed pretty madly because of her comment and scratched his his own cheek with his finger, a thing that was becoming a habit to him and quickly looked onto the floor. 

 

Mikage sighed once again and calmed herself down before saying: ”We didn't come here to waste time homever, so how about you go first and i come after you?” For not to cause any fights, Ushio did what he was told. Mikage was bit reserved with contect of having to step on blood. ”Are you sure you can get here by yourself?” was a question heard from above her. ”I'm not some damsel in distress, Ushio.” she sharply spoked. She thought she heard him reply something about that he knew it, but she wasn't sure. She tried to jump and get a grip on the edge, but she wasn't doing any good this time. 

”Do you want me to pull you up?” man asked nicely above her. Air shaft left out a noise again, like it was agreeing with the man. Mikage sighed again before replying: ”For this once.” Before she had actually finished her sentence she was already in the air and up in the air shaft. It was dark and narrow, as you might know. On their right, there was dim light to be seen, so the pair proceeded to go there. Mikage insisted that she would come down on her own, she didn't want to appear as some weak sideline-girl in action movies that could only scream. Also, she didn't want to depend on her partner all the time.

This hallway seemed to have more space than the other, probably due to it being much more brighten than the last one. Forward, there was a bunch of furninture again, so they couldn't continue down the hall.  
”Library..” Mikage read on nameplate on the wall, beside the door. She didn't think clearly when opening it. What bad you could find in the library? 

 

Both of them let out unique scream, when they saw human body swinging from the ceiling in front of them. It didn't swing the right way homever. The rope was around it's leg, not head, as you would normally think it would be. It's eyes were creepy and completely open. When their heavy breathing calmed down, they glanced at each other thinking the same question: was the body real? Mikage checked the body little bit closer, it wasn't so old that it would stink, but her stomach was in bad shape still. Ushio seemed to notice her bad shape, since he put his hand on her shoulder. Neither of them exhanced words for a while and they just stand on the door. Finally Ushio stomped in to the room, to investigate it properly. Mikage stayed at the door, thinking should she follow or not and finally followed him, due to not wanting to be left alone.

Inside the library itself, was dark and it smelled like rotten bodies. Open door let in it's light, revealing a bit more about the room. Like another dead body, for example. It was like it was just thrown in there, like some garbage on the side of the road. Pair just looked at it for a while before Ushio broke the silence with: ”What if you would watch the door, Mikage? Just in case, so nothing that got this man, doesn't get us.” Mikage nodded and raised her gun yet again, facing the door with focused look.

 

”Watch out for it's hands so you don't stumble on them.” Mikage got startled a bit. She looked on her feet and jumped over the body's hands with (what she wished was) graceful jump. ”Did we have those nightvision goggles? You can't even see your own nose in here” ”I think i got them with me..” woman mumbled as an answer and took out two pairs of nightvision goggles from her pocket and handed another one to her partner. She heard him thank her.

Library was immediately more visible. The bookshelfs were placed like a labyrinth, so the whole room wasn't revealed at once. Pair tiptoed slowly back to back futher into the depths of the room. ”Another corpse..” Ushio mumbled and looked it a bit closer. It was swinging from the ceiling, like the last one, rope around it's leg. This one was missing it's head homever. Who could do something like this? Was the question that popped into the man's mind, but this was asylum after all, so maybe there was someone who could.

 

At the same time, Mikage was still looking at the door, fearing that if she would blink, there would be someone. The silence of the library didn't help, either. She felt that Ushio moved, but she herself was a bit scared of doing so. She thought for a while that she would go to close the door, but then she heard her companion calling her, so she didn't. Behind another corner, waited more corpses, because the place divided into two pathways. Pathway to the right had another body, which was hanging from the ceiling, while it ended in dead end. 

”Oh fuck.” escaped Ushio's mouth, when he looked over to the path leading to the left. In the end of it, there was a man impaled through iron pole. Beneath it was many, many corpses. ”Don't swear!” Mikage hissed to the man. She never liked when he sweared, even though that wasn't often. After saying what she had to say, she peeked past her companion's back to see the same view. She couldn't say anything, just gasp from shock and slap her hand to cover her mouth. They both walked slowly to look the man's fate more closer. What they didn't expect was, that the man was still alive. The man gurgled before speaking: ”They killed us. They got out. The Variants. You can't fight them. You have to hide. ..Can unlock the main doors from Security Control. You have to get the fuck out of this terrible place.” After his speech, the man gurgled again and never moved again. 

The pair couldn't find any words for a while and just looked at the body, both thinking heavy thoughts. Until Mikage tried at least to put them into words: ”He said that the Variants got out... did he mean... This place's patients?” ”That's possible.. But why give them such a name?” Neither of them knew the answers to their questions but both had the feeling they would get them soon enough.

 

”Should we continue?” Ushio suggested after a moment of silence. Blue haired woman nodded, but turned one last time towards the man to whisper an apology, even though she knew he couldn't hear it anymore. Ushio nodded to the man, in a form of respect. He randomly turned his head and saw a door. Mikage beside him they went to the door, Ushio having his hand on the doorknob. Slowly, he opened the door and they looked into the hallway. It was other end of the same hallway from earlier. It went to the right, turning towards north and turning to left. It looked like something giant, or much rather, someone trudged in the hallway. Something that was mutated, but still hold resemblance to a human. And it was coming towards them. 

They both panicked and they literally ran behind the door to hide from danger. Pair totally forgot to close the door, as well as the fact that they had their pistols with them. Both of them slid to sit against the wall and they glanced at each other. Both knew that their panic was seen clearly from their faces. They could hear the footsteps as they were getting closer. Slowly but surely. Mikage didn't think clearly, when she took hold of Ushio's hand. Then the footsteps were there. They could see the creature's siluette and hear it's voice that mumbled with disappoint: ”I could've swear..” Creature spoke with deep, low voice, that would send cold spines down your back. It looked around for a while, before turning around and left, not seeing two people hiding behind the door. 

Neither of the pair couldn't bring themselves to breathe, until it was absolutely necessary and both of them breathed heavily because of the too-close-situation. They both stayed on the floor, scared that recent creature would be behind the corner if they moved. They glanced at each other again, probably looking for protection in each other. Little by little their breating calmed down as pair themselves did too.

 

Ushio tried to raise himself up from the floor, but he found that he couldn't use his left hand. He looked down, noticing his hands in Mikage's. He blushed and looked into Mikage's eyes. Woman had noticed where her companion looked and had noticed the same and was also red herself. She quickly losened her grip over his hand and took her hand away and mumbling: ”I.. I.. It was an accident! I didn't think clearly!” she explained herself, little bit too fast. He dedicated to let it be, this time and peeked around the corner to see was creature still there. It wasn't. ”Is it..?” Mikage asked and looked over his shoulder to answer to her own question. ”Let's go, it could come back any minute now.” Ushio whispered and straightened himself. Mikage did the same and the pair was back on the road.

They didn't want to let out any noises, because they didn't want that creature to find them, but they didn't want to slack either. This hallway had very much furninture here and there and lot's of paintings on the walls. They passed couple doors and turned to the right. This part of the hallway seemed to be completely normal, couple chairs on their left, couple plants, table and a clock that had stopped over two doors on their right.

They tried the doors, if it would take them to exit or even hallway leading to it, but it was locked and the pair continued their journey.

 

They turned yet another corner, this time to the left. Forward, there were again furninture, so that it left little space to squueze through. They dedicated that Ushio would went first. He had just gotten into the half of way and Mikage was just behind him, when they suddenly heard a voice behind them. It was the same low voice from earlier. ”I found you, little pigs.” Mikage screamed. Ushio turned his head to see exactly where the voice had come from. It was that big mutant of course. It's eyes were completely white and it's nose was gone, lips turned into creepy grin.

It's grin widened even more, when it took hold of Mikage's throat and raised her up. Woman scrathed, moved her arms and legs to set her free, anything. Ushio raised his gun and shoot, without even second of hesistation. Creature snarled when the bullet hit it's chest. Man was just about shoot another bullet, when he remembered what that guy at the library had told: ”You can't find against them..” Sentence echoed in his mind, like a bitter reminder, but he couldn't just give up. He had to help his partner. So without thinking it, he just charged. Creature, homever, seemed to know what he had in mind, it's grin died down and it just threw Mikage at him, sending them both flying down. After that, it just trudged away.

 

The fall itself wasn't very long, but in the air, it felt like forever, at least to Ushio. Mikage seemed to be lost her consiousness as she didn't react to them falling. Ushio homever, was, until he hit the ground instead of his partner.

It was miracle that no one hadn't found them and killed them. It took a while for Mikage to wake up, but she eventually did. She looked around her, wondering how she could be on the floor, when just seconds ago she was in the air. Space or rather the room they were in, seemed to be like lobby, with desks and all. There were bodies all over the place, many in unnatural poses. Little bit further away were little lights, possibly from computers? 

After looking around, she started to wonder where she actually was on, it didn't feel like floor, that was for sure. It was Ushio of course, he was probably tried to protect her again, which she highly disliked. Man did it often, far too often if asked from her. She didn't like how man got hurt for her. He even underestimated his injuries on top of it all, which annoyed the woman even more. If someone would cut his limp off he would say he just couldn't feel it, like it would just be numb. 

 

Bluehaired woman shaked her head and tried to think how she would wake him up. They couldn't stay here for long, if that big mutant had more friends like itself. ”Hey Ushio, that's not funny..” she whispered, she wasn't even sure if he could hear her. She was starting to panic, he never was out for this long. Could it be that he hit his head so bad that he was dead? Woman peeked over his head, but she couldn't see any signs of blood. She slowly raised herself up to sit on man's lap, thinking should she move to somewhere else. Somewhere, noises could be heard. Mikage startled again and quickly looked around. Lobby was suddenly so much more creepier and oppressive than before. Was it because she was alone? She sat in her spot for a while, looking at her unconsiouss partner, wishing he would wake up.

She already got tears in her eyes. Shit, she cursed to herself, He really couldn't be dead, right? Even a thought of it made her shiver. To be left alone in place like this. And it wasn't the best place to die either. More tears made their way into her cheeks, which she didn't brush away.

 

Finally she dedicated to move. It wasn't a pleasure, but she needed to get out of here. Slowly, she rose up and walked to search the desks. In both chairs, there were sitting couple of bodies, both had their police uniforms on. Computer screens showed error page. Ceiling light above her swinged back and forth and flashed a bit and she was startled again. This wasn't going to be easy.  
She wandered around the lobby for a while and went into a room with many computers, possibly an office? She couldn't find anything useful from there homever. When she came from there, she saw two very massive doors, which looked more like exit than the last one had. Feeling wave of relief, she ran to them and tried the doorknobs. Locked, of course. Disappointed, she checked Ushio again, before continuing her search. 

Floorboards creaked as she went. Lobby had access to three different hallways, but she didn't have the courage to go any of them as she feared she might get lost. The little voice in her mind whispered that she didn't want to leave Ushio behind, but she brushed it off quickly and huffed. One of the hallways seemed to be endless and other one had blood on it's walls and a man in wheelchair.

Mikage returned to the lobby once again, thinking should she return to the smaller hallway that had a lift and wheelchair (and blood of course), when she noticed a message written in blood on the balcony.

 

”Proclaim the gospel?” she whispered as she made out the written words. Who could write such words and with blood? Only a thought could bring cold spines down her back again.

She went to peek to hallway that seemed to last forever. She got lost in her own thoughts, looking down the hallway, but got snapped back into reality when a creature seemed to run through the hallway, stopped and looked straight at her. Scream got stuck on her throath. She took a run for it, turning on her heels, thinking a place to hide with panic raising it's head in her mind. She didn't look where she was running and stumbled upon a body. She quickly got up and hid behind the desk while breathing heavily.

After a little while being behind the desk, her breathing calmed down and she wondered should she or much rather did she have the courage to look where the creature was. Slowly she peeked over the desk and got scared over her mind. Figure was right in front of her. She got so startled, she actually fell on her butt. She hoped the figurine didn't notice her as she turned around to crawl to another place for safety.

 

”You don't have to hide from me.” she heard ah so familiar voice and.. was that chuckle? She wasn't sure, but she peeked over the desk again and recognizing who it was, she jolted up and dusted her outfit and turned around to speak directly with him. ”Well, you left me to assume you were dead.” it sounded more like accusation than a statement. She continued, ignoring the fact. ”You can't even believe how distressing this place is. Every little sound is scary and all these bodies..” her voice died down and she crossed her arms over her chest for comfort. 

Mikage stared at the floor, so she didn't see when Ushio moved. She could hear the footsteps, they echoed too much in the big space. She felt his arm moving, up and down on her own, as attempt in comfort. Woman remembered that the man had said once that he wasn't good in comforting , but that never really bothered her. There were moment of silence between them. ”What did you do behind that desk?” he spoke softly, which wasn't normal of him, but it wasn't unusual either. ”I thought i saw a creature in one of the hallways.. It looked at me..” she whispered, shivering a little. Did she see things or had she really seen it? It should've gone after her if she did, right? 

 

”What hallway?” man wondered and woman took it as he hadn't looked around yet, so he had awakened just a little while ago and had no proper time to look around. She knew she was being childish, but she pointed to the direction of that hallway. Her companion just stared at where she pointed, totally lost in his thoughts. He locks on her when she lowered her arm, like asking: Are we going? Mikage felt unsure at first, but she nodded and the pair started to walk to get there.

”How long i was passed out?” Ushio asked with humor, but she could tell he really was serious behind his tone. ”I don't know. I didn't have clock with me.” she simply said, continuing on: ”Enough that i got worried and thought you were dead. Seriously, you have to stop your stunts, before you die for real.” Here they go again, their real – and only – reason for arguments. 

”Much rather you than me.” she heard from beside her. He had started mumbling again. She rolled her eyes in annoyinge, again that same old argument. ”It doesn't have to be you all the time. I'm not some fragile flower, i can take critical hits too.” she spat, she hated it when he thought of her as some fragile flower he had to protect. Like she couldn't take care of herself, like she did. ”It's not that.” she heard him mumbling again as a protest and he continued in a heartbeat:”I just can't stand to see you hurt.” ”Yeah, but why again?” she spat again and continued before he had any time to answer: ”I can't stand to see you hurt either, but i'm not acting like some bodyguard.” Now it was Ushio's turn to get annoyed. ”Because-” He turned around, and stopped, stopped right there. He was about to say something you absolutely did not say in this kind of place.

 

Woman had a sarcastic look on her face that told: Yeah, what? Come at me. This was because, this fight had occurred so many times in their working time together, that she could already tell the outcome. All those times when he didn't say it. Like right now. ”Nothing.” he mumbled and couldn't look at Mikage anymore. 

If he had, he could have seen face that had that's what i said-face. He just shook his head and turned around again. They continued their walking. They didn't get far, before Ushio noticed something that made him stop and stare. The door was open and there was a man, sitting, looking into something, so casually, like this was just a normal mental hospital. Mikage of course, had to pump into his back. Great. She was already annoyed and now this? She still peeked where her partner was staring. Now was her turn to start wondering. They both casted a look on one another, for like thousand time on this journey and they went into the room.

On the couch there sat three more men, who were just as casual as the first one. Considering the situation, they were little bit too casual. Mikage decicated that she should at least try to have contact with these guys, while Ushio dedicated to take a look on what the man who was seen from the door, focused on. It appeared to be television, that was broken, having giant blood splatter on it. Ushio flashed worried look on the guy, before walking up to a desk that Mikage was already investigating. 

 

”All their minds are completely crazy.” he stated and pointed at the guys, who still were casual as ever. Bluehaired woman tried currently open up a drawer, without any results and looked at him. ”That seems to be the case, i didn't get in any contact with them.” woman answered, she was worried too. They observed men for a while before she continued: ”How long it will take us to join them? Hour? Day?” she guessed. ”I at least wouldn't get crazy if you were by my side.” she heard beside her. Ushio didn't mean to say that, but the words just slipped from his mouth. Mikage nodded, probably agreeing with his statement. ”Did you find anything?” he quickly says, to change the subject. ”No, let's continue?” she suggested and they went to peek into the hallway from the door. 

”Was that man in the wheelchair so close when we came?” Mikage mumbled, thinking outloud. Ushio had to say that he wasn't, not even close, while peeking from behind her. They had to continue their way, so they moved on, wishing that something bad wouldn't happen. But of course higher powers were sarcastic today and the man just had to go crazy when Mikage was passing him.

At first she just got shocked, but upon realizing that the man had gone completely crazy, she kicked to get him off of her. Before Ushio had any time to come in between, the man suddenly stopped and curled up into a ball in the corner. They both had weird looks on their faces, as Ushio helped Mikage up from the floor and continued their way. They went to new and old places, to search something that would help them out of there. Mikage happened to stumble upon key that had access to Security Control, which that man in the library had talked about. Both of them faintly remembered seeing metal door somewhere earlier.

 

After getting inside without much of trouble and slamming the door shut (which annoyed Mikage greatly, because someone could've easily heard it and could come to kill them), they turned to face many monitors, security cameras and buttons. Mikage turned to investigate a wall where read ”They lie” in blood. 

”They lie? Why would someone write something like that and in blood?” she wondered outloud, probably to break the silence between the two, when Ushio tried to understand codes. ”Probably some maniac again, here seems to be like thousands of them.” man replied and typed something. Little loading screen appeared to the screen, which went as slow as possible. Bluehaired woman nodded to herself and turned around, noticing something on security cameras.

”Why is there a man in security camera? And more importantly why is he looking directly at us?” woman wondered and pointed out screen closest to the pair. Man in the screen seemed to look directly at them and pulling some lever. Before Ushio had something to say about this subject, the lights went out.

 

Pair woke up from different room than the previous one. This one reminded more of cellar, having sturdy metal-like door and it's air was thicker. There was a corpse in opposite of them and two capinets. They heard heavy footsteps outside of the door. They looked at each other, bit scared and hid in the cabinets, Ushio to the right one and Mikage to left one, just in case. 

Footsteps became louder everytime they came closer. Pair couldn't even breathe at this point. Slamming at the door. Then it broke. Cabinets had holes, so pair could see who it was. It was the same mutant from before. It searched around the room, sniffed and growled with it's low voice: ”You two were here, weren't you? Little pigs. I'll find all of you whores." Ushio almost mumbled was he the one that was called a whore. 

After mumbling, it turned around and opened the same cabinet in which Ushio was in. Finding it's prey the mutant grinned: It was ready to rip his head off.

Mikage, who clearly had heard how the capinet next to hers was opened, raised her pistol and kicked the door open, pointing mutant to the head and shot. It snarled again like last time, this time little bit louder and stumbled couple steps back, but it didn't lose it's grip over the prey. She shot again. Mutant snarled again and turned to look at woman, clearly annoyed with her. Even though it's face was creepy, they didn't scare her that much this time, while she shot yet third time. This time to the mutant's left eye. This made it to lose it's grip over Mikage's companion. It stumbled around, snarled due to pain and trudged out of the room. 

 

Until bluehaired woman was sure it was gone, she didn't lower her gun. She just stared to the door. After a while she sighed and lowered it, sure that it was gone. ”You okay?” she asked and turned to Ushio who tried to wrap his head around the fact that he almost lost his head. ”I-i think so.” man mumbled, slowly getting up from the floor. ”Thanks, i thought i was a goner.” he said and touched his own neck. 

”Don't mention it, i had a bone to pick with both of you.” she replied, clearly proud of herself. ”Bone to pick?” Ushio chuckled at woman's choise of words. ”That... creature it, strangled me earlier... And you thought i was some fragile flower!” she rolled her eyes at the memory. ”I don't... I don't think of you as fragile flower.” Upon hearing the man's answer woman turned to look at him, having surprised face. They stared at each other for while, before becoming awkward. Man cleared his throath and changed the subject: ”Anyway, it'd be best if we could move, it could come back again.” Woman nodded and they continued their journey deeper inside the asylum.

They went to Security Control without problems. ”We didn't drop that card didn't we?” woman asked looking at the door. No answer. ”Ushio? Helloo?” Still no answer. She finally spun around to look where the hell her companion went, but she didn't need to look very far. He was unconsioussness right next to her.

Mikage sighed loudly and put her hands on her waist again, like she did pretty often when she was annoyed, wondering what had hit her partner. She didn't need to think long, as she felt someone hit her too and her surroundings went black.

 

”-Wake up.” distant voice begged after a while of blackness. Mikage groaned and slowly opened her eyes, only to stare companion's brown ones. Man stared right back at her, his face was little bit too close to her liking, but she didn't push him away. ”I was afraid you wouldn't wake up.” he mumbled and sounded like kicked puppy. It didn't sound like him at all to her. It made you feel quilty, even if you hadn't done anything. Man moved away from her, so she could move.

Mikage stretched and answered: ”Sorry. But now you know how i felt back then.” Ushio shaked his head, like he was the one saying sorry for his actions. Mikage looked around. They were locked up in a cell, that reminded her of those old tales about mental hospital's room's. This one was grey from all the dust and dirt, having blood on the walls, like crosses and having writings in blood like ”Rest in peace”.

They both just sat and collected their thoughts. It seemed like no one was going to threathen their lives or kill them now, so it was good time now. They just stared at eah other and thought about stuff.

Finally, when Mikage felt like she had been thinking long enough, she rose, but little bit too fast. World started spinning around her. She lurched for a while but she got her balance back pretty quickly. Ushio was already up to catch her, but Mikage stopped her by raising her hand, signaling that she was okay. Her head didn't stop hurting though, great she had a headache now.

 

Both of them got startled by sudden noise that came from the door. Which happened from that somebody slammed themselves on the window and stared at them for a second. To pair's surprise, it opened the door and left. They glanced to one another before they went to investigate which kind of place they had stumbled in.

Place reminded them a lot of prison and it's hallways, screams were heard bouncing from the walls from time to time. There weren't a lot of lighting, which made the place very creepy. Pair looked to both directions, not seeing much because of the lack of lighting. They could see silouthes of many Varians, but they couldn't exactly see what they were doing.

They both turned to the left in agreetment, both being extremely cautious and looking around. After a little bit of walking and turning from another corner, they came face to face with two Variants, probably twins, who were standing behind giant metal door, both staring at them. As they came closer they could hear their conversation: ”Who are those?” whispered another one. ”Maybe Father Martin's men?” another one whispered back. They both had low, creepy voice. ”Maybe.” other one answered to it's brother and they continued as the pair from another side of the door were silent and just listened. ”They look nervous.” another one of the twins noted, even though his brother didn't answer to it and just said: ”I would like to kill them.”

 

Pair was startled by this, not expecting the conversation taking this kind of turn. Even that they were tried to kill many times up to this point, hearing someone say it out loud scared them. Twins scared them too. Upon hearing the words, Mikage took hold of Ushio's hand. He just stared at the twins, tightening his grip over her hand, neither of them actually registering what they were doing.

”As would i.” was the answer heard from other side of the door. ”The preacher asked us not to.” other one reminded of his brother, there was disappointment heard in his voice. Probably meaning this Father Martin that they mentioned earlier. ”It would be impolite.” same Variant continued, smiling creepily to the pair. ”Not here.” other hissed, which meant that they would try to kill them after they were out of this area. Mikage tightened her grip on Ushio's hand again.

”We give them running start?” other one asked from it's brother, already planning how to kill them. ”When we kill them, we kill them slow” other one added, both sounding very happy about their plan. ”Their tongues, their livers, yours, mine.” Now they were already owning their body parts. Pair backed away from them, Mikage noticing stairs to downstairs. Having nowhere else to go, pair walked down the stairs, still hand in hand.

It was dark down there, so dark that you couldn't almost even navigate in there. They tried not to go too close to the mutants, not exactly knowing were they going to kill them or not. They heard couple of them chatting with low voices, but they couldn't make out the words. ”There have to be exit somewhere.” Ushio mumbled to himself, dragging Mikage with him to the closest door, which still had a patient inside, which slammed itself on the little window on the door, causing them both having heart attacks. 

”You're going to be death of me.” woman mumbled to him, man knowing she really didn't mean it, she was just pissed at him.

 

About five similar attempts and heart attacks later, Ushio finally thought he had found the exit. ”Are you sure it's this one?” woman hissed to him, having enough of getting surprised by this area's residents. Man was ready to open the final door in the whole area, but hearing her talking again, he turned his head to see woman's pretty much pissed face. ”Positive, it's going to be this one.” he said, his another hand already on the handler. They were met with dark room, no mutants inside of it.

Man yet again dragged woman behind him into the room. He searched around the room, as much as he could with the source of light that open door let in. He walked closer to the one corner of the room, noticing it actually being giant hole in the wall. ”Exactly as i said it, there really was an exit!” he said to her, totally proud of his find. ”You still could have speared us for those heart attacks.” Mikage said back to him, right on his side. Ushio glanced at her, both having annoyed look. Then they finally noticed their other hands which were still attached to one another. Pair glanced at each other yet again and Mikage let go of Ushio's hand little bit too roughly. ”I didn't do that.” she hissed bit angrily. ”You did.” man said back, remembering Variant twin's conversation earlier. ”I did not.” she answered, making them fight like married old couple. 

 

Finally Ushio sighed, not wanting to fight anymore, it wouldn't do them any good in a place like this and squeesed through the hole. It lead into really little hallwaylike place, in which only direction to go was up. Mikage followed right behind him, as they went up and were welcomed by two Variants. Other one of them glanced at them pretty deadly. It was pretty dark place, so they didn't see clearly, but the pair seemed to notice open door near them.

After going through the door, Mikage suddenly stopped to think, should she close it or not. She slammed it shut after a while, sound echoing too loudly in silent place. As she spun around, she saw little labyrinth. On their ride side, there was metal door open and in the corner there was pretty brutally killed guard. Pair dedicated to look where the door lead, while Mikage tried her hardest not to stop to stare at the body. Which she failed.

She just stared at it, wondering what kind of life the owner of the rotten body had. Wife? Kids? What made him come here? Those questions made her feel bad. It made her also think was she going to look like that, soon, if something would catch her. 

”You okay?” she heard ahead of her, but she didn't turn her head. ”Yeah i'm fine.” she lied and walked towards her partner and passed him, not looking at him. ”If you say so..” she heard him say, suggesting that he didn't believe her at all, but he didn't want to pick up a fight.

 

The door opened up to another level of prison-like area, with many floors and hallways. Violent sounds could be heard downstairs, but it was hard to see. There was thin bridge-like ledge leading to the other side. Carefully, the pair crossed to the other side. Mikage almost fell because of her headache, but Ushio managed to keep her in place.

They continued down the hallway, noticing bloody footprints on the floor, going the same way as them. Another one of the door on their side was locked so they followed the footprints. Area opened up to dark staircase. They still could make out arrows made of blood on the walls, telling them that they were going the 'right' way. Making their way up, pair heard quiet voice mumbling. Mumbling got louder, as they got closer and they could made out the words: ”Down the drain. With blood, he said. Only way is down. Down the drain. Down the drain.” Pair could see the Variant now. It moved having it's hands on the wall, mumbling the same words over and over again and did nothing to them as they quietly passed it, down the drain.

Down below was giant bloodtrail, metal door, another door and opposite of them, pile of furnintures once again, but this time they could get through them. Up on the wall was a sign that read ”exit”. The pair jumped over pile of furnintures and were welcomed yet by another corpse in bloody pool. Smell of rotten bodies still hadn't loosened it's grip of them. 

They walked futher in silence, until they heard alarming noises. Ushio glanced at his partner signalizing that they should be extra quiet. Carefully, they continued walking around the corner and when they glanced to the right, they saw a blood-caked glass and yet another psychopath who was killing another Variant.

Both of them freaked out and tried to continue their way further, hoping that the maniac wouldn't see them. If it did, well, at least it didn't attack them.

Further down, at the end of the hallway, was a door that lead to room full of computers and monitors. But it was guarded. Yet another mutant of this place surprised them both, it having weapon reminding of baseballbat. It started chasing them, having intentions to kill the pair. They quickly turned around and searched a couple of lockers to hide in. Unfortunately, this variant found them very fast, but they just pushed through, luckily not getting any hits. Pair ran as fast as they could to the same room the variant had come from and slammed the door shut.

 

Slamming could be heard. And another one. It was trying to break in through the door. Mutant tried couple more times until it gave up, probably to try again later. Pair pressed their ears on the door to listen to any voices and, just to be sure, cautiously opened the door to see was it really gone. The hallway was empty.

Ushio's head was still outside, when Mikage slammed it shut. Woman herself didn't seem to notice this, because she turned around, questioning outloud: ”Should we do something in here, with these monitors?” When not hearing the answer, she turned around again to notice exactly why his companion didn't answer her. He was far too busy to get his head off from between the door and doorframe. Bluehaired woman panicked and quickly opened the door. Her partner stumbled on the ground. The same earlier Variant appeared at the end of the hallway and Mikage slammed the door shut yet again.

”You almost killed me just now.”man mumbled while he rose from the floor. ”Sorry about that.” woman mumbled back,still a bit shocked by it.When Ushio didn't say anything to her apology, Mikage dedicated to look around.

There were two lockers and lots of monitors in the room. Once she walked closer, she realized that monitors were actually another set of security cameras. Big glass in the middle of them was grey, so she couldn't see through it. On the table lied red button. Mikage wondered what would happen if she would press it. Ushio had come to her side, looking at her with face that told that she absolutely should not do it.

Curiousity got the better of her homever. Sounds were heard, like something was going to move and lights turned on to other side of the glass. When they both realized that earlier mutant probably had heard the sound and was coming for them, they both hid into the lockers.

 

They didn't have to wait long, until the sound of foorsteps became louder and said Variant walked into the room. It's eyes scan around the room, looking for them, but for some reason it didn't open the lockers and after a while it left, rather frustrated.

The pair waited a bit longer, just to be safe, before they exited the lockers. ”Sometimes i forget that we have these goddam pistols.” Ushio mumbled, while holding his pistol like he was investigating it. ”Well yes, but that man in the library said that you can't fight against them.” Mikage argumented and glanced at the door. Ushio snorted and continued their little argument: ”Can't fight? Did you forget how you shot that giant mutant's eye out?” ”No, but that isn't wise thing to do.” she reasoned, totally casting aside sarcatic tone in his voice.

Ushio snorted again, letting their little argument be. Next time he would much rather shoot a bullet in someone's head than hide in a locker. Or use his fists whatever. Mikage looked at him, little bit worried, since to her, he looked like he could kill an army. She gently poked him, just to get him to snap out of it,but he turned around and casted a look on her that told about murder.

 

If a look could kill..came to her mind as she took five steps back, out of pure shock. She couldn't understand why he was suddenly acting so.. angry, so frustrated. Was it because of this place? Was it affecting him? She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't be like this over an argument. Golden eyed woman didn't dare to ask, not while his partner was staring at her like that.

He just kept watching her, with that same expression in his eyes, without doing anything, but it made her whimper anyway. She had already imagined how he would kill her. She whimpered again and shook her head. When she glanced at her companion again she noticed that that expression was gone.

She herself did not know what she looked like right now, but she looked like she could cry at any second. It didn't take long from Ushio to realize what he had done. He wanted to punch himself in the face so badly, he didn't mean to scare her. He himself didn't know what had gotten into him. Out of anger at himself, he clenched his fingers into fist and focused on the floor, biting his lip.

When he after a while rose his head, she probably was also staring at his fist, because she rose her head as well. She had tears in her lovely eyes, some of them falling down her cheeks. That made him feel thousand times worse. ”I didn't mean to.” he whispered, apologizing his actions. He hesistated, but he still took a step closer to her companion. Noticing, that she didn't respond by going further away, he took another step and then third. Just as he was close enough to touch her, she suddenly took a step back. 

 

Again he wanted to punch himself, while raising his hands to show to his companion that he wasn't going to hurt her. He walked closer. This time his partner seemed to be frozen on her place. Tears still fell down on her cheeks. Ushio was so close now that he could touch her. Slowly, not to frighten her, he wiped tears away from her cheeks. His companion just stared at him, not truly getting what was happening. Ushio did the first thing that came to his mind: he kissed her forehead. Mikage blushed madly, still not fully registering what was happening.

Both of them didn't want to discuss what just happened, neither did they find exact words to. They couldn't even look each other in the eyes. Mikage focused on the floor, while Ushio let his arms fall off of her cheeks.

While she tried to think something to say, she laid her eyes upon the earlier grey glass and noticed something in it. 

”Follow the blood?” she read outloud in wondering tone. Next to the writing, there appeared to be arrow which pointed to the right. Behind the glass, room with two doors opposite to each other could be seen. ”What following-the-leader game this is?” her companion wondered, having recovered from earlier. She herself had no idea what that meant, but she still answered: ”Better than nothing. Maybe it can lead us out of here?” ”Or it can, you know, lead us to even deeper in this place.” man mumbled back to her. ”Don't be so pessimistic. We should at least try it.” 

”So.. What's the plan?” she whispered later, when they were hiding from the earlier variant, thinking how to get past it. ”Plan? I haven't thought up any plans.” he whispered above her. ”Really? We're soon against that maniac and you haven't even thought up a plan?” ”Well, try to think about something by yourself.” man spat back at her. ”What do you mean me? You're the one who always comes up with plans!” she shout little bit too loudly.  
At the end of the hallway the earlier mentioned Variant turned around to see where the sudden noise came from, just as the two companions got themselves to safety around the corner.

 

”Is it gone?” Mikage whispered after a while of hiding, fed up with laying low and doing nothing. Other reason might be because her companion was way too close to her liking and also bit over protecting, again. She glanced back at him, seeing him nodding slightly.

”That mutant went to some room just now” man mumbled to himself, probably trying to come up with how they could sneak past it. ”Let's just run past it. Quietly of course, so it doesn't notice us.” bluehaired woman mumbled back. Her partner gave her look that clearly said her to be crazy. Mikage noticed it and continued: ”What? It's better than nothing, at least. We can't hide here forever, you know? C'mon, quickly, before it returns.” 

Ushio would've clearly stayed put and thought about it a bit more, if it weren't for Mikage, who basically dragged him by his wrist to move. He tried to protest, until he realised that if they did get caught, they could just outrun and hide from him. 

From the very same room in which the Variant had went in, loud angry noises could be heard. It seemed that it was still very pissed because of them. Mikage was determined to drag Ushio across the hallway, but the man suddenly stopped his walking when he noticed another door. Which resulted in Mikage being suddenly yanked back a bit. Just as she was going to demand why did he suddenly stop like that without a warning, she noticed the door too. And the blood which went right under it.

The door lead to little hallway. It had no bodies and the blood faded away from the floor before the corner couple steps further. They walked a while and stopped out of surprise of seeing rather familiar faces: The variant twins, behind the metal bars yet again. ”We gave them a chance.” other one of them said behind the bars, whispering just loud enough for them to hear it. ”That we did.” other one agreed with it's brother. They continued their quiet conversation about the pair, dedicating that soon was the time for them to kill them and take their livers and tongues as they mentioned earlier.

 

Both of them got cold spines of listening to the twins talk and they glanced at each other like asking from one another how to get out of this situation. There wasn't going back after all, obviously. 

”What if you stay here and i would go first?” Ushio whispered to his partner, knowing how dangerous this would be. Mikage stared at him and was about to shout was he crazy, but immediately remembering yes he was so instead she answered with: ”You're not going without me.”   
She said it in firm voice, like she was hundred percent sure he really wouldn't leave her behind.

Now it was Ushio's turn to stare at her. She rolled her eyes before explaining herself: ”We came here together and were getting out together, logical, right? Besides someone has to keep an eye on you so you don't end up dead.” She shifted her gaze to the side away from his stare, due to the embarrassment. Why embarrasment, she wasn't sure. She noticed window, which they could use as escaping route.

Ushio was clearly going to say his opinion to her thoughts, but she ended up interrupting him. ”We could probably use that window to get to the other side.” she said and pointed at the window. The twins seemed to be listening to them at this point, since no comments were heard from the other side of the bars.

”Why would you even want to go there?!” the man answered, his tone implying that he clearly thought Mikage to be insane now. ”Because..” she started and placed her hands on her hips almost automatically like always when she was annoyed and lecturing to someone. ”It should be obvious that we can't turn back now and besides there's nowhere else to go than forward. We've been chased around a lot up to this point so what's so horrifying about this? We can take them. Besides, if getting past those twins mean we can get out of here I'm taking that chance. Wouldn't you?”

 

Silence fell across the pair after that. Ushio didn't know how to answer to her lecture and honestly, was a bit amazed with his partner's hot-headness. This lead to the pair having staring contest with each other, like they were trying to solve what went through their partner's head. Eventually, Mikage sighed and stomped to the window, her footsteps echoing around the hallway. She swinged her leg across the window frame, determinated to go first. ”If I still would..” Ushio tried, but was interrupted again by her saying: ”Don't start. Just don't. I go first this time and you come after me and secure my back.” Anger radiated from her voice, which would fade away eventually, Ushio had learned that long time ago.

Woman swinged her other leg over the window frame rather gracefully and looked around, trying her hardest not to look down. Window to her left was open. She had never liked high heights, but she shouldn't look down, especially now, not here. What if she had phobia? Her legs just wouldn't move the way she wanted them to. Goddammit, why she had to be so stubborn?

 

”Are you sure you're okay in there?” She heard behind her, even though to her it felt like she was under water and his voice came somewhere far away. ”Y-yeah, everything's alright...” she tried to say, her voice being shaky and she wasn't sure had he heard her. ”Really? You've stand there at least five minutes.” Mikage thought that she had heard worried tone in Ushio's voice.. 

”Everything's fine..” she repeated, like a manthra and gulped. You can do this, you can do this.. she assured herself while she moved. Little by little... Don't look down.. And of course she had to slip right then. She screamed and closed her eyes shut. She didn't want to die, not like this. She saw a vision of herself down below, her skull cracked right open, creating pool of blood around her head..

She didn't fall much before her companion catched her hand, stopping her from falling to her death. She swinged slowly left to the right and didn't dare to open her eyes. She would definitely look down if she did. Which would lead to her panicking and falling.

 

”Mikage, open your eyes.” Ushio whispered to her. Mikage shook her head, there's no way she could just do that. It was silent once again for a little while. Due to hearing her own blood rushing through her veins, she wasn't sure did she really hear him sigh.

”Open your eyes, please.” He tried again, this time his voice sounded so gentle that, despite her insisting earlier, she opened her eyes. ”Look at me.” he continued and she did what she was told. ”Give me your hand.” he said calmly to her, his voice surprising even himself, but now wasn't the time to think about that. 

She obeyed him and he pulled her up, back to safety. Homever, he slipped too, which send them both falling down to the floor, Mikage on top on Ushio. Honestly speaking it didn't annoy them at all, but they would never admit it outloud. Ushio noticed that his companion was shaking, she really had been terrified.

”I'm never going back there again!” she shouted, as soon as she realised she wasn't hanging by someone's hand in high height. She clinged on him like her life depended on it. Ushio didn't know what to do or what to think about this, he wasn't used to his partner being this close to him. 

He felt how she buried her face to his chest which made him blush. He wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth. He wanted so badly to hug her tightly comfort her but he was afraid. Again. In the end his hands hovered over her, never touching.

 

After a while, Mikage stopped shaking and eventually calmed down. The realization of where she was hit her like bolt of lightning and she quickly stumbled up. She didn't even try to say anything, knowing that she couldn't. She could feel her cheeks warm up.

Ushio slowly rose up from the floor and looked out of the window. ”This time I'll go first.” he muttered to himself. He glanced to his companion, noticing her unwillingness to go out there again. He sighed before he spoke to her: ”Just this one time. After that you don't have to cross anything like that anymore.” Mikage glanced at her doubtfully, before nodding, she had probably weighted could she do it.

This time, like he had said, Ushio went ahead. To Mikage, his moments were bit hilarious, due to him not being very elegant person. She must have been staring at the same place again for really long time, due to her thinking about anything else than she was just about to do again, because her companion called out to her. ”Mikage, there's nothing to be afraid of, just come and don't look down.”

 

Blue haired woman got snapped back into reality and she quickly made her way over the window frame again, she would have frozen again if she did think about it for too long. But of course she had to look down right away. She immediatly had very high need of going back and stay there. That is, if her body could move. It was frozen again and she had no idea how close her coworker was and she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Luckily her companion had noticed her state. ”Mikage, look at me. I mean.. um..” he started with calming tone but his talking quickly emerged into stuttering when he realized what he had said. He took a deep breath and tried again ”If it helps you, look at me. Don't look down.” She seemed to register his word bit by bit, as she slowly raised her head and looked him in the eyes. 

He made sure she truly fixed her eyes upon him, before continuing to reassure her. ”Take a deep breath, you can do this. Just move slowly. Slowly, one step at the time..” he kept telling her. It seemed to work since she was slowly walking towards him, trying to keep breathing calmly. Ushio himself started slowly walk back. 

To him she seemed to be doing very well from her panic, but he still kept speaking. ”You're doing good, just a little bit more. I'm here to catch you if anything goes wrong..” Tha gap between them became wider without them realizing it.

 

They were almost there when Mikage lost her footing. Ushio was immediately ready to catch her, but she got her balance back. She fixed her gaze back at him again. He could see that she was frightened now. He was about to say something when Mikage rushed the rest of the gap between them, into his arms.

This time he wrapped his arms around her. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked how she fit in his arms. He wanted to ruffle her hair so bad, but he didn't do it, as he was afraid of ending this nice moment too soon.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he thought he heard her mumbling something. ”What?” he whipered back, to confirm had he actually heard right. ”I said-” she tried to say and tried to raise her head, unsuccessfully. He could practically hear her frustration as she spoke: ”You can let go of me now.” 

He quickly let her go as she began to squirm to set herself free from his rather thight grip. He looked at her, having rather apologizing look on his face. To him, her face was trying to say to him to just continue forward without any hint of what just had happened.

 

Because of this, the pair just climber through the window to the earlier hallway, being cautious because of the twins. To their surprise, twins were nowhere to be found, like they had been blown away like ashes in the wind.

”But.. they were here just seconds ago?” Mikage thought outloud and checked the hallway. Not that she would wanted to have them here, waiting for them.. But that was what she had expected. 

Her companion didn't find anything to comment so they just moved forward.

They walked along pitch black and creepy hallway, until they noted movement and lights in the downstairs. Same enourmous mutant was there, holding another human being as hostage in it's grasp. Ushio and Mikage stopped for a while, as to see what mutant was going to do. Bad idea.

It teared off it's hostage's body and kept the head in it's hands. Like a trophy. Pair felt extremely disgusted, so they quietly moved on.


End file.
